Faded Memories
by AstonishedOwl
Summary: [A fire doesn’t last forever, you know. But what makes all the difference is whether you just fizzle out OR if you make sure that no one will EVER forget that explosion.] AxelRoxas friendship, before his final scene.


**A/N** Oh noes! The editing monster strikes again!

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

**Faded Memories**

_Summary: "A fire doesn't last forever, you know. But what makes all the difference is whether you just fizzle out OR if you make sure that no one will EVER forget that explosion."_

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

Seriously, it hasn't been easy, these past few weeks. I mean, sure I had it tough before, the whole nonexistence thing, not to mention having to share a castle with Larxene, but this has been pure hell.

Heh. Not that I've been there. Demyx did, though. A certain traumatizing trip to the Underworld. To tell the truth, it was kinda fun (What am I saying? It was pure delight) to see him scream whenever I'd hide behind a pillar and start to growl like a certain three-headed canine. Wet pants, every time.

But back to business. See, ever since I met Sora at those blue cliffs and Saïx caught me, I haven't been able to get any sleep (not that I need it) between all the Heartless, Nobodies, hell, even the mosquitoes that have been after me.

Oy. Maximum punishment, my ass. It's not that easy to kill someone that's already died. What, how else do you think Nobodies come to life? By losing their heart. Duh. But yeah, the werewolf has now turned _every_ Nobody against me, even my own Assassins. Still, they are pretty pathetically weak.

Ouch. I think I just insulted myself there.

But I've been stuck in this blue and pink prison, trying not to get a headache from all the signs or whatever floating around and still trying to escape the Organization, but it turns out we Nobodies are reeeeally good at finding other Nobodies.

Otherwise, I'd probably still be wandering around the hellhole I woke up in, Marluxia would be prancing in a field of daisies, and Roxas would be getting everyone in Twilight Town sick with a bad case of angst. It's contagious, I tell you.

Actually, I was the one to find Roxas, you know. For someone with no memories at all, you'd think he'd be more welcoming of anyone that didn't try to kill him.

Of course, it probably didn't help that my version of a wake up call is a chakram two inches from the head, embedded about a half foot into the wall. Gotta admit, though, it's effective.

But yeah, the kid was completely naked when I found him. I'm not exactly sure _why_ the Realm of Darkness decides that keeping our hearts isn't enough, and takes our clothes as well, but there you go. So after about two hours of chasing the kid through the streets, with the occasional resident fainting from seeing a boy sprinting around stark naked, I finally just had some Dusks grab him and throw a coat on him.

Then right back to the Castle With The Longest Name Ever, elbowing the kid awake a half dozen times during Xemnas's introduction speech, showing him to his room, telling him to duck when Larxene started throwing knives at us, and all that wonderful stuff that an elder member has to do.

Crap. Thinking about old memories won't bring them back. Sure, a walk through the castle tended to be life-threatening, what with the eleven other homicidal maniacs roaming the hallways, but at least you sorta felt like you belonged.

That there were other people like you, who were also given the decidedly crappier side of existence. And then you'd see them picked off, one by one, by a kid in red shorts and a teenager with grey hair, while you pretended that you had no emotions, that you weren't screaming inside as you saw them Fade.

But it was all to protect Roxas. Me, Roxas, and Demyx. Best friends. Of course, the feeling wasn't real, it was just remembered, but it kinda made that horrible vacancy in your chest feel a little smaller.

And then Roxas left, fed up with it all, not content of half-memories of his former life.

Of course, I blame Xemnas. If he had just told Roxas who he used to be, he might not have left. Of course, he told us all afterwards, but it was too late. Made us all hunt down Roxas, use our personal Nobodies to find him. Of course the feelings were fake, but it was still heartbreaking to have to chase down my best friend, to be prepared to kill him if he resisted.

Kill the closest thing I had to a brother? I thought I could do it…but…I just couldn't. So I stood there as he just walked past, in one of those many dark alleyways in our world. I was ready to catch him, I really was, but the sound of his voice when he realized that living as a Nobody wasn't a life at all…I had to let him go. And of course, I was the one who had to break the news to Naminé.

You know what? Saïx really does think up the worst punishments. If fighting for my life every second wasn't enough, me made sure that I'd have nothing else to think of but the past.

And now I've had it up to-- wait a second. Where are all the Nobodies? Crud. If the Dusks aren't attacking me, that means they've found a different target. And unfortunately, only one person is more important than me on Saïx's list.

And sure enough, there's the Keyblade Master, standing like a friggin' statue as Dusks and whatnot are creeping up behind him. Dammit. How the heck can Roxas's Other be so stupid? I mean, I thought Roxas was stubborn, but---

Wait. Hold on just a second. When the hell did the kid's eyes get so dark blue? Oh shit. Oh _hell_ no. Do _not_ tell me that Roxas merged with Sora.

If he did, then Roxas is _not coming back._ You can't _exist_ anymore if you give up whatever form you have left.

…. There's no mistaking it. He merged. Roxas is gone.

….Shit. Dammit, Roxas, I thought you'd at least stay for your friend. You finally recognized me, I know you did, back there in the Twilight Town Simulation. But even so…?

Fine. I see how it is. If you're gone, and if the only Organization members that remotely felt like friends are gone too, then I guess I'd better be heading off as well.

But I'm not going down without a fight.

Roxas, I'm not sure if you can still see me, or sense me or whatever, but let me just tell you this:

You are an idiot.

But luckily for you, I'm someone with only two things to lose: my nonexistence… and my best friend.

And to tell you the truth, the former kind of sucks.

But hey, you know me. I'm gonna go out with a bang, one that _no one_ is gonna forget soon.

Oh, and one more thing. Thanks for keeping your promise. I guess…we really did meet up in the next life.

Well, I've got to go. Kingdom Hearts is waiting….and frankly, it had better have my name memorized.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

**A/N**

Saddest scene. Ever. This is just supposed to be Axel thinking while simultaneously killing all sorts of Nobodies in the Betwixt and Between. Not sure if the last line is good or not (say, I can only learn through your reviews), because I wanted to end it the line before, but I realized that I never included Axel's phrase. And I felt so ashamed of myself. Reviews please!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
